The present invention relates generally to the field of jewelry. More particularly, the present invention relates to jewelry findings that permit conversion of pieces of jewelry between a bracelet configuration and a necklace configuration.
Adornment of the human body with jewelry undoubtedly predates recorded history. Jewelry is manufactured in a wide range of different styles to match the personal preferences of the wearer. Jewelry is also manufactured to be worn at different locations on the body to provide different types of accents in accordance with the personal preferences of the wearer. An entire class of jewelry is directed to objects that encircle a body part: rings, bracelets, armbands, necklaces, crowns, and the like.
Commonly, these body encircling jewelry pieces have a fixed size. In many cases, their size is adjustable by deformation (plastic or elastic), by utilizing a hook or clasp which can be attached at any point on a series of open links, or by removing material (grinding away of material or removing chain links). Such size changes are usually only incremental. Adjustment by grinding or removing chain links is inconvenient at best.
Prior art bracelets typically are sufficiently long to fit comfortably around the wrist of the wearer, but are sufficiently short to prevent the bracelet from sliding off over the hand. The average length of a commercially produced bracelet is 7 inches. With the exception of small infants, perhaps, people cannot wear 7 inch bracelets around their necks because they won""t fit.
A jewelry system is known in the art, which has a necklace assembly including auxiliary findings. Various portions of the system may be connected to form a bracelet. For further detail, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,871 to Romano. This known jewelry xe2x80x9csystemxe2x80x9d does not provide a way to make a flexible bracelet wearable around one""s neck. It is also noted that the inelegant connecting hardware between the necklace assembly and its auxiliary findings are visible to observers.
A clasping device has been proposed that may be used to connect together necklaces. The connecting hardware of the clasping device is disposed on the back side of ornamental front pieces. For further details, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,619 to Plaza. This device is prone to flip or roll over so as to expose the connecting hardware in an aesthetically displeasing way.
Lockets are known in the art that provide the functionality of selectively hiding small objects (pictures, keys, etc.) from an observer""s view. For further details, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,390 to Mah, or to U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,915 to Porcaro. These lockets do not provide any way to connect together pieces of jewelry.
Thus, what is needed is a way to make a flexible bracelet wearable around one""s neck. What is also needed is a jewelry system that connects together in a way that effectively obscures its connection hardware from view.
xe2x80x9cFindingxe2x80x9d is a term-of-art known to artisans of ordinary skill in the jewelry making art. As understood in the jewelry business, the term xe2x80x9cfindingxe2x80x9d refers to a tool or other object used by a jeweler.
According to one embodiment, the present invention provides a device that couples to the two ends of a bracelet to form a combination that may be worn around the neck as a necklace. In this way, a flexible bracelet is provided with additional utility as part of a necklace.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a way to make a flexible bracelet wearable around one""s neck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a neck accessory that is combinable with a flexible bracelet to enhance the usefulness of the bracelet so that it may be worn about one""s neck.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a jewelry system that is configurable so that at least one of its components may be worn alternately around a wrist or around a neck.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a neck accessory having locket clasps at its ends.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a neck accessory having interchangeable locket clasps at its ends.
Some of the above objects are obtained by a jewelry finding for use in combination with a flexible bracelet having clasp ends. The jewelry finding includes an elongate neckpiece having a first end and a second end, a first locket clasp affixed to the first end of the elongate neckpiece, and a second locket clasp affixed to the second end of the elongate neckpiece. The first locket clasp and the second locket clasp are adapted for connection to the clasp ends of the flexible bracelet. The locket clasps enclose and obscure this connection from view. Optionally, the neckpiece may be embodied as a single segment or as having more than one segment.
Others of the above objects are obtained by a jewelry retrofit kit for retrofitting one or more flexible bracelets to function as part of a necklace. The kit includes a jewelry finding and one or more flexible loops. The jewelry finding includes an elongate neckpiece having a first end and a second end, a first locket clasp affixed to the first end of the elongate neckpiece, and a second locket clasp affixed to the second end of the elongate neckpiece. The first locket clasp and the second locket clasp are adapted for connection to the clasp ends of the flexible bracelet.
Certain of the above objects are obtained by a jewelry system that includes a flexible bracelet having clasp ends and an accompanying jewelry finding. Locket clasp structures provide connection of the jewelry finding to the clasp ends of the flexible bracelet. The locket clasps enclose and obscure this connection from view.